IMPORTANT TRANSMISSION
by Lucas18
Summary: STOP THE G:KND! RE-COMISSION EVERYONE!


Author: On January 21, 2008, Mr. Warburton's Codename: Kids Next Door reached the final episode of its six year run; ending with Nigel Uno/Number 1, being selected to join the Galactic Kids Next Door and saying goodbye to both his parents and his teammates. After this, many believed that that was the end. But then, on March 19 series creator Tom Warburton posted a video promoting the pilot for a spinoff/continuation - Galactic: Kids Next Door. At first, many just figured it was just a simple prank. But, with the messages, and sketches, from Mr. Warburton, the fan-made Facebook page publicizing the series, and the two petitions created to green-light the show, it was plain to see that it is definitely **NOT** a prank.

One of these petitions has amassed over twenty-eight thousand signatures, though still needing almost seven-thousand more to reach their goal of thirty-five thousand. The other, requiring five-hundred, has so far only managed to acquire two-hundred seventy signatures. The success of these two petitions is one of the few proofs needed to make this new series possible. However, the creator of the first petition has stated that it may take more than just two petitions to convince the current executive heads of Cartoon Network. He has suggested a mail-day, where every loyal KND fan should send a hand written (Not Email) letter to Cartoon Network with the request for the Galactic: Kids Next Door; hopefully this may show just how much fans old and young want to see this new series.

I'm writing this fiction as a way of spreading the news of this project and hopefully rally more loyal KND fans to help make this show a reality. And who knows, the demand for this show just might help to bring Cartoon Network back into the creative flow; there is already news of a Powerpuff Girls reboot and a Ben 10 reboot. So, to all KND fans old and new, if you truly wish to see the return of the funny, epic, and amazing Kids Next Door: spread the word, add your signature to these two petitions, and let Cartoon Network know how much we need the Galactic Kids Next Door! Kids Next Door Fan Operatives, BATTLE STATIONS!

Attention: the main character of this fiction is a new character in the, hopefully, upcoming KND spinoff. Though this character is not yet canon, it is still copyrighted by Tom Warburton. My only reason for using this character is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors and to support the green lighting of the Galactic Kids Next Door. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

 _Incoming Galactic Transmission_

 _Source: Unknown_

This is operative Number C55H72O5N4Mg, aka Number Vine. To all available KND operatives, I send this transmission in hopes that there is still time to act before it is too late. I don't know how long I have – any of my fellow operatives could appear at any minute – but I will try my best to explain as much as I can.

I am an agent of The Galactic Kids Next Door. Our mission: to eradicate the disease that is adult tyranny throughout the universe. We travel from planet to planet, liberating all worlds from any evil life forms whose age ranges over thirteen and returning the planet's reign to its rightful owners . . . kids.

Years ago, I and a few of my fellow operatives came to your planet, Earth, with a mission to find one operative that was worthy enough to become a part of our galactic level organization. We assumed human disguises and identities so as to blend among your world's inhabitance. Each of us was sent to secretly monitor this world's Kids Next Door, and to test its operatives of their commitment, determination, and will in the war against adults.

Months went by, and we had little luck in finding a worthy candidate. Then, by chance, I met the commander and leader of the KND Sector V: Nigel Uno, aka operative Number 1. Needing to monitor him closely, I had to enter into a romantic relationship with Nigel. I admit my acting as a human may have been just a little over the top, but I managed to gain trust with Nigel and his fellow teammates. As I monitored Sector V on many of its battles with adult villainy I saw each operative show great skill and perseverance, but Number 1 demonstrated true commitment and determination above all. After his success against the malevolent Grandfather, we instantly knew he was just the operative we needed for our organization.

Still, I maintained my cover and reported my observations to headquarters. When I received word that Nigel would be submitted to a series of tests by our superiors, I felt a mixture of pride and shame. I have seen the bond he and his parents and friends share; if he became a galactic operative, he would have to leave them, and his planet, behind forever.

Knowing of my relationship with Number 1, our superiors made me a part of one of his final preparations: severing the ties that kept him on Earth. It was difficult knowing what I had to do. After surviving a chaotic encounter with a preprogrammed artificially intelligent computer, I told Nigel it was over between us. With my mission complete, I returned to galactic headquarters. It was difficult saying goodbye to the world I had spent much time on; it felt like I was saying goodbye to my home planet all over again. But it was probably harder for Nigel when our organization was at last revealed to him; it made my heart ache watching him bid his family and friends farewell for the last time.

* * *

It's been only a year since our ships left Earth's solar system, and yet so much has changed. The scale of our intergalactic war on adulthood has made a serious impact on Number 1. Seeing the more extreme and lethal side of battle against adulthood, Nigel has become a more serious and dedicated operative than ever; no longer the same boy that I knew on Earth. Many times I wanted to reveal myself to him, but my superiors have forbidden such actions; fearing the revelation would affect his progress as a galactic level operative.

Recently, I received word that we are to return to Earth; perhaps this would be a chance for Number 1 to see his family and friends again. However, I later discovered it is not a simple visit. Our superiors have been monitoring the planet's population growth, and have reported that now over three-quarters of the human population are over the age of thirteen. Our organization has taken this percentage as a sign that the disease of adulthood has spread beyond its normal capacity and has infected the Earth beyond liberation. To prevent this infection from spreading beyond the plant itself, our superiors have determined only one solution: destroy the Earth and its inhabitance.

To make matters worse, they have selected Nigel Uno as the one to initiate the destruction; to further test his commitment as a galactic level operative.

Before coming to Earth, I, like the rest of the organization, saw adults as the result of a devastating disease; an infection that destroys the very purity that is childhood. But after seeing the bond between the Earth operatives and the adults they call "families", I began to question if our cause was truly what we thought it was.

A few months ago, I and Number Tree, alias Number 74.239, secretly sent a recorded message to Earth; along with a scheduled countdown. I told my fellow earth operatives, Numbers 3 and 4, to post the video online so that everyone would know about the approaching danger. But those **idiots** posted the message before the end of the count down; I mean it was like they never even heard of the galactic standard-based tangimerical system. Anyway, I proceeded to tell them that they needed to initiate an immediate planet-wide evacuation; every KND operative, every adult, every boy and girl, every man, woman, and child.

It was only soon after that I was attacked by several of our fellow operatives. I managed to escape, though I'm still unaware of Number Tree's current status.

Though I do not believe Nigel would truly destroy his own home planet just for the sake of ending adult tyranny, I fear for what will happen if I'm wrong. Again, I am sending this message to all Kids Next Door Earth operatives: you must evacuate every human on Earth, young and old, before it is too late. After which you must relocate yourselves to a safe enough distance; once our superiors discover your escape, they will immediately start tracking you all down one by one. I'll stay behind, until I can find a way to contact you again.

Now, while, I still have time, there is just one more thing that you must know. The GKND are not like your Earth organization. They possess technology that is far more advanced than your improvised 2x4 weapons and vehicles. And while your organization seeks only to defeat and subdue evil adults, the GKND will show no resistance in using deadly and lethal force.

But you all have strengths that make you a true force to be recon with: your courage, determination, "never give up" attitude, and, above all, your united numbers. And so, if your race truly wishes to stand against the GKND, then you will need to multiply your forces by "eleventie"-billion. And there is only one way to reach those numbers: kids and adults must . . . **WORK TOGETHER**. I know this goes against the one tradition that has existed since your organization's beginning, but this is no longer a war for the freedom of kids everywhere. This is a war that determines the survival of your species.

As you saw in Number 1's father and mother, within every adult there still beats the heart of a past KND operative. The time has come to unite all Kids Next Door past and present. True, it may seem impossible with their memories erased, but Number Tree and I have just finished reconstructing a device that-

Wait, someone's coming! I better sign off quick.

Remember, the fate of the human race is in your hands.

This is Number Vine signing off…hopefully not for the last time.

 _End Transmission_


End file.
